vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilith Mikaelson
Lilith Marilena Mikaelson, nicknamed "Lily", was born on December 31, 1994, and is a Pureblood Hybrid. She is the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Emmaline Valerio. She is the step-daughter of Marcello Cipriano, the maternal younger half-sister of Alexander Valerio and the older half-sister of Alessandra Cipriano, the paternal older half-sister of Hope Mikaelson, the granddaughter Esther and an unnamed man, the step-granddaughter of Mikael, the granddaughter of Antonio and Marilena, the paternal niece of an unnamed boy, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, the maternal niece of Mariella and niece-in-law of Viktor, the cousin of Andrian, Gavrail, and Izabela, and the distant relative of Cary, Hayley, Eve, and Lana. She was conceived during a one-night stand. Klaus did not know of her exsistence until the episode, Know Thy Enemy. Lily is best friends with Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert and Katherine Pierce. She is also very good friends with Matt Donovan, and was good friends with Tyler Lockwood until he broke up with Caroline. She and Elena Gilbert are off-and-on again friends. She does not like Bonnie Bennett. She is former best friends with Hayley Marshall due to finding out that Hayley slept with her father. Lily has had a tumultuous romantic relationship with Damon since they first met. She was drawn to Damon and captivated by him, and he had a strong interest in her. However, Damon's growing feelings for Elena put a strain on their relationship, and when Damon finds out that Klaus is Lily's father, he begins to distrust her. Eventually, during the events Season Three, Lily breaks up with Damon, as she is no longer willing to be with him because of his feelings for Elena. Lily is beautiful and intelligent, as well as witty, sarcastic, funny, and charming. She is also very manipulative and closed-off with her feelings. Lily is a member of the Mikaelson Family, Valerio Family, Cipriano Family, an Unknown Family of Werewolves, and is a distant relative of the Labonair Family. She is a member of the Crescent Wolf Clan and of a North East Atlantic werewolf pack, and the first child fathered by an Original Vampire. Keeping with the Mikaelson family's status, she is an "Original", being the first of a new race of hybrids. Early Life Lily was born on Decemeber 31st, 1994, in England to Niklaus Mikaelson and Emmaline Valerio. Shortly after her birth, her mother began travelling all across Europe with Lily in an attempt to keep her existence a secret. The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= The Originals Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Name *'Lilith '''is feminine first name of Hebrew orgin (לילית‎; ''Lilit, or Lilith), which means "o'f the night'". The meaning of Lilith is "belonging to the night", "ghost, night monster", "storm goddess", "spirit of the night". In Jewish legend, Lilith was Adam's first wife, and was expelled from Eden because she would not submit to his authority. *'Marilena '''is a feminine name of Greek, Italian, and Romanian orgin. It is a compound name, deriving from the names "'Maria'" and "'Lena'", "'Maria'" and "'Maddalena'", or "'Maria'" and "'Elena'". The meaning of Marilena is "''bitter light", "beloved". *'Mikaelson' is of Scandinavian origin and means "Son of Mikael". Other spellings of the name Mikaelson include Michaelson, Michelson, Mikelson, Michaelsen.V Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:The Originals Category:Werewolves Category:Vampire Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch